Pay Back Time
by sue9292
Summary: the summer was hard for her, but she came back to hogwarts a changed woman, she'll get them back for what they did, but who would help her...malfoy, but which 'mione needs help, the dark or the light? DHR read it,it has a happy ending, i hate sad endings
1. Chapter 1

BANG!

The great hall oak doors flew open, everyone turned to see a girl walk in, dark sunglasses, full red lips, a good body and a long black leather coat on, with the hood up so you could not see her hair, the whole effect seemed to make her look very gothic and strong.

All eyes were still on her as she walked down between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, her long coat swishing behind her, she stopped half way and said loudly

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was following up some leads professor"

she bowed then walked up to where Harry and Ron were sitting and she took the empty space next to Ron.

" 'mione!" Harry exclaimed

Her head turned sharply towards him and she answered simply

"I'll explain later" and began to eat, many whispers swept through the hall but it soon changed into the full blown racket that they were all used to.

She took her sunglasses off and pulled down her hood to reveal soft curled dark brown hair to her shoulders.

"Now that she has arrived I can now announce the new head girl to be Hermione Granger"

she stood, took her bow and sat down quickly, her eyes never leaving Dumbledore

"And the head boy is Draco Malfoy" he stood, a smirk planted firmly on his face as he bowed. He did not notice the death glare that Hermione sent his way though.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the Feast:

"Come along then, we'll go to see your new living quarters"

Said Dumbledore as he met Hermione (still wearing her swishy coat) and Malfoy out side the great hall. They followed him up to the astronomy tower, he finally stopped out side a portrait of all the founders of Hogwarts.

There stood Godric, Rowena, Salazar and Helga (is it Helga for hufflepuff, I can't remember, please correct me if it's wrong!).

Godric and Salazar seemed to be arguing as they stood behind rowan and Helga's sitting forms who were chatting happily.

"the password is love binds us" Dumbledore said confidently. The founders did not seem to notice though, after a few prods of the painting Godric looked at the 3.

"Ah, the new heads are here everyone. Password?"

"Love binds us" As he said it Dumbledore left them to go in.

"You may enter, Salazar let them in." he looked expectantly at the slithering founder. But Salazar made no move to help.

"Salazar?"

"I'm not letting that mudblood in here!" he exclaimed. The other founders gasped in unison as they turned to see Hermione's reaction. Hermione's head snapped so quickly to look him in the eye that they could have sworn they heard it crack. Malfoy snorted in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

Hermione stepped towards the painting and looked the now smirking founder and said in a deathly calm voice

"Say that again and I will not hesitate to rip you from that painting and take you a part, piece by piece. and make sure that you are conscious enough to feel. Every. Second. of it!"

The founders and Malfoy all gasped again and turned to Salazar, the smirk from his face long gone.

"go in you insolent little-" he stopped when he saw Hermione's wand pointing at him.

"Strike 1" she said and flung open the portrait.

Malfoy stood in shock for a moment then followed.

He saw Hermione with her head in her hands.

"Who are you and what have you done with Granger?" he asked, not sure of what else to say.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes, before he knew it she had a hand around his throat.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, I will not take any of your shit this year after what you father did" she spat out. She lifted him off the ground by an inch then dropped him suddenly, turned and walked to her room, slamming it closed with all her might…


	2. AN PLZ READ IT

A/N I AM LOSING MY INTERNET FOR A FEW WEEKS SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS, BUT THAT MEANS I'LL HAVE LOTS OF TIME TO WRITE CHAPTERS!

SO PLEASE KEEP CHECKING BACK


	3. Her dark side? and a memory

She paced, trying to calm down, but to no avail, she ended up yelling out in frustration and slamming her hand into the wall…hard. A sickening crack was even heard from the confused young man on the other side of the door.

She didn't even flinch, she just stared at her now bloody hand. A memory came to mind…

"_NO!" The young girl screamed. But it was useless, the three deatheaters around her kept hold. One holding her head so she would keep watching. Her bright honey eyes went wide as she saw the life leave her dear parents ones._

_A pain like no other came from her chest. The death eaters then left, leaving her to stare at her parents lifeless faces. Knowing that it was her own fault. Silent tears streamed down her face as the pain of knowing she would never see her parents alive again hit her. Then a voice in her head started speaking to her_

'_Ever heard of the expression, don't get mad. Get even? If you just let me out I can help you avenge their deaths, just release your dark side, I can help you. Make them pay for what they did.'_

_The grief ridden girl had no common sense at that moment and so she let the voice take over. Thinking it would stop the pain…_

Hermione chuckled evilly. 'Stupid girl'

As soon as she'd said it she started to get a bad head ache. Then a voice in her head screamed 'LET ME OUT!' 'no!'

The pain got bigger and bigger. Until she couldn't take it. She passed out on the floor…

------------------------------

She breathed a deep breath. Then she realized, she was free, she was in control. But she knew it would not be for long. She had to tell someone. The pain in her head telling her she didn't have much time. She flung open her door. Malfoy was on the sofa sleeping. The pain got bigger as if warning her not to tell him, but she knew she must. She ran up to the sofa and started to shake his shoulders. He groggily opened his eyes to look at her.

"What is it Granger, come to try and strangle me again" He said sarcastically.

"Malfoy -gasp- Help, I don't know how much time I've got left. She's getting stronger -gasp-" Her knees gave way. Malfoy was starting to get a little worried now.

"What's wrong Granger?"

"Its my bad side, she's evil, she took over my body, shes stronger than me -gasp-, that's why I've been so strange-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because darkness swept over her. She tried to fight it but she was too weak. And so she let go and woke up in the cell that she'd been kept in for two months. The cell was in her head, she was trapped, she could feel, see, hear and smell…but could not move, she wasn't in control. All she could do was scream to be let free, but she was ignored completely, that was the first time she'd broken through. And as she looked around her cage it seemed stronger than before, so that one time might have been her last. It now seemed hopeless… I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THEY WILL GET LONGER!

A/N please REVIEW, I want to know what you think, and if you have any plot ideas please tell me, I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks but I will be watching out for reviews and ideas you have so please contact me!


End file.
